Integrate. $ \int -14\sin(x)\,dx $ $=$ $+ C$
Solution: We need a function whose derivative is $-14\sin(x)$. We know that the derivative of $\cos(x)$ is $-\sin(x)$, so let's start there: $\dfrac{d}{dx} \cos(x) = -\sin(x)$ Now let's multiply by $14$ : $\dfrac{d}{dx}\left[ 14\cos(x) \right]= -14\sin(x)$ Because finding the integral is the opposite of taking the derivative, this means that: $ \int -14\sin(x)\,dx =14 \cos(x)\, + C$ The answer: $14 \cos(x)\, + C$